Flowers and Ice
by refracted
Summary: "How could I forget you when you saved my life?" —Sasuke/Sakura. AU.
1. light

_it stretches on forever like an ocean of time_

/

11:10 AM.

She glanced at the digital clock for the umpteenth time that morning.

Wonderful, she thought. Sixty seconds. It certainly is odd to stare at a clock and watch your life tick away.

She heard the distant rocketing of a train.

The congregation of people behind her, hooded in seperate groups on the train station all simultaneously stepped forward.

She stepped further.

She felt the rush of air and smelt the faint trace of smoke as the train came closer, closer—

11:11 AM.

Push yourself forward, now, she commanded. And make your wish.

Her body filled with adrenaline as she toppled off the edge of the train station, watching the head of the train thunder towards her.

Gravity did its job to pull her down as she fell, but it was slow. Everything slowed.

_I wish for everyone who was part of my life to be happy._

The train gleamed until it dissipated completely into white. Her head suddenly felt so light and her movement was graced with deadly pageantry.

The white dispersed softly, fluttering away with the whisper of a butterfly, revealing anew.

Soft, dancing laughs entered into her ears. She saw her own self smile: a contrary reflection of her current expression.

The clear blue sky of the mirage widened in front her eyes as her closest friends walked into this enthralling memory.

Ino, she felt like saying, but the word escaped her lips like a thinned trace of wind. Her best friend's eyes were the colour of compassionate, baby blue.

She leaned forward as she caught sight of another grinning blonde who was her male best friend. His hair was a conglomeration of lemons, blazing brighter than the sun.

Strangely, she began to feel desperate. She reached for the memory, though she held disdain at the same time.

At the very moment of her death she was remembering the aspects of life she would miss the most.

How cruel but beautiful death could be at all the same time.

She reached and reached but the memory faded away from her.

Her head abruptly changed from lightness to a heavy weight, and she was being dragged down again, until—

Snap.

The white split into a black, the cutting of the trance so sharp.

There were a few seconds before her senses cleared and she was opening her eyes again.

Was this the afterlife?

The question was answered once her eyes searched for more, only to land on the sight of the train speeding away from her.

The train station had emptied. The time had come, and gone.

11:12 AM.

* * *

**notes: **you can ask questions in reviews if you wish. :) this will be a drabbleseries so the chapters will be consistently this short. yes, along the line, you will find out why she attempted to commit suicide, who saved her and why, and everything will hopefully come to a full circle. i basically already have the whole plot set out but be assured that it will be a very gradual development. inspiration goes to american beauty directed by sam mendes.

p.s. did anyone get the summary reference?


	2. ice

_i'm just standing still_

/

Her feet were steadied on the ground.

First, she was alive. She knew from the erratic thumping of her heart.

But more importantly, someone had saved her.

She felt the iron grip around her waist, anchoring her to the Earth.

She didn't want to turn around. She was frozen in shock, amongst other things.

Someone had halted her pursuit of death to a standstill.

That someone propelled her body around to face them, though she kept her eyes fixated to the ground, the brimming of tears in her eyes lingering from the previous enrapturing memory.

A hand tipped her chin, forcing her to look up.

She closed her eyes. Where was the defiance, she couldn't help but to wonder helplessly, when she was giving up her life?

The person chuckled. It was deep, vibrating and warming to the core of her heart.

"Open your eyes," the voice said, crisp but velvety. "Are you afraid of being alive?"

She obeyed the command merely by the surprise the person induced her with.

She looked towards the source of the voice. It was a male, most blatantly, if that had not been proved by his strong hold of her.

He was beautiful, and dark, if anything. Dark and yet showered with light due to his act of saviour.

The sharp cheekbones, snowflake complexion and artistic hairstyle were enough to make an inappropriate blush fan across her cheeks.

But it was the pools of black that made her look away again.

Those eyes were familiar. She just couldn't spot it right now amongst all this internal chaos.

"Well," he spoke again, shearing through the intense silence, "are you?"

It took her a while for her to restart her mind and trace back to his question.

She smiled delicately… fragilely. "I'm afraid of people seeing me."

She could not hide away from the smirk that spread across his lips. The magnitude of the expression was so endearing and charismatic for the sullen moment.

"But I saw you," he stated blandly, as if her thoughts were irrational, which they probably were.

_I saw you and I saved you._

He sighed after another ounce of silence, releasing her of his grasp. She had no idea what to say. Part of her hadn't come to terms that she wasn't just dead.

Maybe she wasn't meant to be.

* * *

**muahahahahahaha: **well, of course it was going to be sasuke. i was thinking about twisting it and making it naruto, but then i realised it would ruin most of the future storyline and the whole basis of it. so, here we are. :)

**notes**: as ensured, i did update by the time of a week.


	3. magic

_she had the most amazing smile_

/

He collects her and they hurry to the nearest coffee store, though he is more so walking in front while dragging her behind.

They had exchanged their names as pleasantry before departing from the train station, but she still questions why he cares for her well-being.

Sasuke sets her down on a couch of Gloria Jeans and the warm smell of cocoa does nothing to entice her, until he places an iced chocolate in front of her, a coffee in his own hand.

Sakura feels like smiling, but the over-reigning frown smooths the sentiment down. How did he know she loved iced chocolate? She stares at him with a mixture of affection for a stranger but the wonder of a familiar memory, and she knows she has seen him before. She just doesn't know when or where.

He returns her gaze through his blank bangs, though his stare is much more unreadable and hidden. His expression, though not hard, is not quite soft either. He almost seems disappointed at her suicide attempt with the condescending glint in his eyes, but part of him seems relieved that he could save her.

She sips uncomfortably at the straw of her ice chocolate. She spares the initiation of the conversation—she believes in this situation, it would be appropriate for him to be asking the questions, even if she has as much inquisition inside of her as he does.

Sasuke formats himself into a still stance before speaking. "So, why did you do that for?" His tone is very non-judgemental though the phrasing of the question hints appal.

Sakura shrugs. _To tell or to not to tell..._ "Long story."

She swears she sees the sides of his lips quirk. He appears amused out of all things. "Long story as in you don't want to talk about it or... long story as in you can't be bothered?"

Well, he got to the point. And he was intelligent. Analytical. Intrusive, almost. She sighed this time to strengthen her lie. "I'm tired."

This time, he can't stop the smirk from gripping his lips. "You look like you've been tired for a very long time, Sakura." His eyes follow her every fidget and flicker away from his face. His obsidian orbs are burning lasers, trailing after her movement and she is aware he is not one to miss anything.

She knows he is right, but out of spite, she challenges him. "And how would _you _know?"

Sasuke chuckles again, short but enchanting. "I just know." He brings his cup to his lips contently before bringing his two hands behind his head, leaning back into the couch, residing from his previous confident front. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, though."

_Do you? _Sakura thought, as a reflex. _Do you really_? But for some reason, she felt as if he did. She couldn't find it in her heart to be irked by his aura of supremacy or how he held such an omniscient perspective in life. After all, the man had saved her life.

She reaches forward across the table, cursing her lack of gratefulness. She thinks of grasping his hand but thinks differently. They are _strangers_, though she doesn't really believe it. Instead, she closes her hands into fists and shuts her eyes before opening them again.

"Sasuke," she says, her voice escaping from her lips, fragile as a whisper of smoke, but sweet as the spring breeze, "thank you."

She catches his lips uplift slightly again, and that is enough to make her break into a blossoming smile she knows she missed doing the second it spreads. There is a sense of camaraderie and safety in this young friendship, and Sakura thinks already that Sasuke is one of those people who walks into people's lives and leaves a glimmer of diamonds behind.

Sasuke doesn't think much dissimilarly, realising even though there are tears clouding her eyes, Sakura is a girl that looks most beautiful when she is sad.

Despite this, the will to make her happy outlasted everything else for him in that moment.

* * *

**muahahahahahaha: **of course. i love responding to reviews. :)

**notes**: thank you to everyone for sending me in reviews, especially those who gave me descriptive and lovely-worded ones that lit up my day. a shout-out to **xena** for always reviewing my stories, she's amazing.

on a side note, updated in exactly seven days, but i wanted to get it over and done with since i've been feeling sad and when i feel a bit off i write a lot more. i've got so many chapters finished for this that i want to share with you all.


	4. fog

_don't be afraid of something new_

/

To say Sakura was surprised was the least of the matter.

She was surprised... astounded, even. But one word couldn't compare to what she felt twisting inside of her chest as she left Sasuke.

She was conflicted. She had only known Sasuke for a day, despite the familiarity she couldn't ignore, and yet she felt so enlightened with his presence. He was quiet and reserved, however he radiated a certain warmth that was hidden and rare, precious for anyone who would capture it.

Sakura knew she was getting ahead of herself, this was just a _boy_, and she had just attempted to commit suicide. Underneath all of the hazed confusion she felt for Sasuke, she was aware that lingering behind was the despair and anxiety she had become accustomed to for so many years.

She almost dreaded seeing her friends again, and she expected for them to be waiting for her at her apartment.

She sighed as she walked slowly up her neighbourhood, already glimpsing the duo of blonde hair awaiting to greet her. They were both standing beside her front door, Naruto and Ino, and they were no doubt bickering about something.

Their argument became louder as Sakura neared towards them. The playful banter that was not at all serious still ached at Sakura's head.

Naruto spotted her first, his blue eyes appearing as if they had popped out of their sockets. "_Sakura-chan_! Where the hell have you been? We were so worried, man, me and Ino thought—"_  
_

Ino knocked him aside, grinning. "Ignore that idiot, forehead. He believed you had gotten hit by a car, or a train, or even a damn plane. He really has noidea. He's just dattebayo this and dattebayo that."

Naruto pouted as Sakura laughed to herself. Of course, who else to count on but these two to be completely obnoxious? None of them would notice the notch of genuineness that slipped from her smile.

Reaching for the pocket of her jeans and fumbling for the key, Sakura kept her composure as she explained herself to her two best friends. "Sorry for making you wait a few hours, I just got caught up... you guys could've just left."

She let Naruto and Ino into her house and the two of them laughed in response. "Sakura-chan, we've been planning this sleepover for _weeks. _We would wait until the sun rose again." He gave her the supportive smile that churned her stomach with guilt.

Sakura watched Naruto dash off to receive some ramen while Ino collapsed onto the couch, no doubt picking out some romance movies. She disposed of her key and learnt her back against the inside of the front door, sighing.

She had thought she would have never seen another glimpse of a sunrise ever again... or anything for that matter. And here she was.

Shaking her head, she joined Ino at the couch, who stared at her speculatively. "So, what got you caught up, forehead? Or should I say... who?" Ino giggled like a childish kid, making Sakura hit her lightly on the shoulder.

Sakura's answer was one that defied the glimmer of hope in her eyes. "It was nobody, Ino. Let's just pick a movie before Naruto comes storming back."

Ino let her closest friend look through the movies, but she knew something was different about Sakura.

She had never seen her this... acquiesced. And she was definitely going to find out who was the cause.

* * *

**lia113: **i appreciate the long review, and i love reading through constructive criticism. keeping people in-character is one of my biggest concerns and i always feel uncomfortable if i don't get it right, especially with sasuke, since he's so precise. so i hope naruto and ino were themselves in this chapter. and there is A LOT of foreshadowing, which was intentional. i hope you don't guess the plot too early though!

**notes: **thank you to EVERYONE for your delightful reviews once again! i'm glad to introduce naruto and ino into the story and i hope the angst wasn't there so much, but i wanted to accentuate how unaware naruto and ino were. however, their roles are vital to the story. sasuke will make an appearance in a few more chapter's time. ;)


	5. clouds

_i've been waiting up all night_

/

The three of them lounged on a collection of pillows, gazing up to the bedroom ceiling.

Naruto was the first to remark. "I _love _sleepovers." His voice was strangely in the tone that would be assumed for a female, and consequently Sakura and Ino both laughed in response.

"I would have to agree with you on that one, dumbass," Ino replied tenderly, her blue eyes glowing as she met Naruto's gaze. The blonde male grinned as Sakura smiled to herself, placated by the ceremony of lights dancing on the ceiling as projected by the looming disco ball.

The disco ball's projection was dazzling; a shimmering of coloured spots roaming the ceiling, as if a constellation of stars.

Sakura loved nothing more than to stay up in the most ungodly hours. Here is where she felt immune to all negativity, held in the arms of angels and invulnerable to the darkness that laid underneath.

The night was always silent and calm, wooing her to sleep but seductive enough to keep her awake with its soft charm. The night was a sanctuary away from the traffic of the day—it protected her and she was untouchable.

The thought stroked remembrance in her mind, and the pools of black invaded her head. Sasuke was like the night, she supposed. He arrived with a fast transition at first, but she felt after that, she would have some sort of insurance to his inherent return.

His lullaby was similar to the night as well, though she had only met him once. He would dull all of her senses and send her into a hazy state.

She knew she was being ridiculous, having attached herself to a _stranger _so rapidly. As she glanced at Naruto and Ino, she couldn't help to wonder, why weren't they enough to keep her anchored to Earth?

She felt selfish and cruel to be lying next to her two best friends, and they were completely oblivious to her suicide attempt. The pair were so unaware and for a few seconds she felt the impulse to confess everything, but the seconds were fleeting and they waned against the sweeping enchantment of the night.

Instead, she gathered her last ounces of consciousness and willed a smile. "You know," Sakura spoke, her voice whimsical and afloat, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

There was a hush of silence, but there was no awkwardness; just unanimous comfort.

Ino turned on her side to smile gently at her, ignoring all inhibitions. "Sakura, that's the thing. You'll never _have _to know."

Naruto followed Sakura in agreement, bracing the pink haired girl's hands in his, squeezing them tight. Her hands felt unusually icy and a hint of suspiciousness was found because something was _wrong _with his Sakura-chan, but he would do anything to make things better. "We promise."

Her chest soured at the devotion of her two friends, and Sakura felt the remorse twist in her stomach like a knife. They both resumed their sleeping positions and she watched over them, her smile melting into a frown.

_No,_ she thought as the night of 4 AM lulled her to sleep, _I promise.  
_

* * *

**notes: **yeah, i know this update _was _late, and i apologise. however, you can all rest assured that i will eventually update, because this storyline for me is far too alluring and i've already written so many of the later chapters. to everyone's questions, it will be found out of the past of sasuke and why sakura is depressed... it's slowly getting there, anyway.

and i know i'm cruel. i just hinted towards both naruto/ino and naruto/sakura in this chapter, so you're probably ALL confused. but don't worry, one of them is right—just _which one_? :) however, other than to confuse, the main intention of this chapter was to knot together the three of them and to emphasise how close and interlocked they are, since naruto and ino are vital participants in this story.

nonetheless, i am regretful to how not-up-to-pace this chapter was, and i promise i'll improve. maybe with a little dose of sasuke could be sufficient enough. he's coming soon, anyway, and i miss writing him. thank you to all!


	6. spring

_carry on until we see the sun_

/

Second chances in life and death situations were always something very rarely given.

Sakura was aware of this fact, having studied health earlier in aspirations to become a doctor. She knew against all odds was she given a gift. In the back of her mind, she pondered what role Sasuke had to play in it.

Regardless of whether it was a matter concerning simple coincidence or divine intervention, Sakura was willing to take the second chance. She had been blind to the golden offering which was in every morning; the prospect of being able to wake up _alive _every day.

She was still on her road to recovery, so it could be said, however the first step was being provided in front of her very eyes. The initiation of university was at her front steps on this particular morning, and she was more than glad to share this sentiment with Naruto and Ino.

"Man, can you believe it? It only feels like _yesterday _when we graduated from high school," Naruto exclaimed as the trio walked together through the city. Sakura smiled at his silly enthusiasm, but secretly she admired his refreshing approach to life.

Ino sighed, rolling her eyes. "I don't even know how you got into university, Naruto."

Naruto grinned cheekily, his tanned cheeks broad. "And here's an instance of the kettle calling the pot bla—_wait, _that's not right, is it? Sakura-chan?" His cerulean eyes became warped with innocent confusion as Sakura just shook her head, laughing all the same.

She instead took Naruto's hand and squeezed it slightly; returning the notion of a night many days ago. Sakura knew Naruto was more anxious about university than he had let on—Hell, they all were.

Naruto was going to be confronted by an extra work load, Ino would have quarrels in balancing education and fun and Sakura had the duty to fulfil expectations. She was the dux of their high school, after all. Concentrating on studies and isolating herself into a firm, closed circle was a habit Sakura often did to take her mind off more troubling matters.

She just hoped old habits didn't die hard this time.

Reaching the end of their transitional walk, the three gazed up at the entrance of the university, their eyes all in beseeching awe. The university was rapt with historical architecture, as well as the integration of nature. Cherry blossoms drifted from the tree branches above them, flowing to the ground with pageant rhythm. "Well," Sakura said steadily, her voice crisp and awaiting, "we're here guys. The University of Tokyo."

Naruto and Ino both had blinding grins, mirroring the sunlight glow of their blonde hair. "Sounds like a damn prestigious university. I feel proud," Ino commented jokingly while Naruto reached for her hand in a high five, apparently echoing her thoughts.

Engaging in a group embrace, their voices collectively communicated good luck before separating and departing to their separate sectors: engineering for Naruto, arts for Ino and medicine for Sakura.

Sakura decided—while walking amongst crowds of students and exhaling the spring which surrounded her—this was a perfect day for a new beginning.

* * *

**notes**: i know i'm late. it isn't because i haven't been bothered to write this, though, i just haven't had the inspiration. but i have loved getting back into this story, and the next chapter entails sakura meeting a special someone. ;)


	7. mist

_living out the same old moment_

/

Med. class, Sakura decided grudgingly, embodied the notion of feathers in hell.

Exiting the class, she was sure she could label _that _experience as frighteningly devastating. Her lecturer was singularly the most pressurising tyrant she had ever met. Tsunade was her name—nothing more, nothing less—and despite the size of her bosom suggesting she would be the more laid back type, such an assumption would be incorrect.

_Deadly _incorrect.

Tsunade was nothing short of a barking, demon-raising lecturer. Her introduction to the students demanded nothing less than the best, and her expectations were high—_extremely _high—perhaps placed on a pedestal of how miraculous of a teacher she claimed herself to be. Many students had left the class wondering what on Earth made them choose medicine; reduced to a puddle of indecision and fear.

But by God, Sakura liked Tsunade. The lecturer was surely mad, but she was confident and above all, capable. Sakura needed someone like that to push her along the lines of life. Especially for something as gruelling and requiring undying devotion as medicine.

Smiling to herself, Sakura headed through the hallways of her new university, taking in the sights of various buildings surrounding her. The facilities of Tokyo University were beyond grasp and it was a gleaming prospect to know in a matter of a few years, this place would be home.

Engrossed in revelling her new stepping stone in life, the utmost cliché event twisted into her life—knocking into someone.

The impact of crashing into a hard body momentarily stunning her, Sakura flew backwards for a very brief split-second before tumbling forward, landing awkwardly on the concrete ground. But this was not before she caught an idiosyncratic and familiar flash of black in her vision.

_Sasuke? _She thought, dazed, the awkward atmosphere being quenched by anticipation.

The person had landed in front of her, his back to her face, so she wasn't certain whether it was Sasuke or not. Silly enough, she hoped. She_ really _did hope. Helping the person to pick up their numerous papers, listed with details of a law class, Sakura couldn't stop the smile slipping onto her face. Did Sasuke go to the same university as her as well? She had to know.

"I'm sorry," Sakura exclaimed, more cheerily than she wanted. A blush diffused onto her cheeks.

_Please let the voice in reply be him, please, please, please.  
_

"It's alright." The same velvety, controlled tone acquainted the response. It was. Sakura's eyes gleamed and her smile threatened to widen into a grin, until, that is—the person turned around. Well, the voice may have been the same, but the owner wasn't. Disappointment crashed onto Sakura. He looked like Sasuke, sounded like Sasuke, was postured like Sasuke, _smiled _like Sasuke—

_Wait, smile? Sasuke doesn't smile, _Sakura thought suddenly. Her gaze swept over the Sasuke-clone, landing on two six-lettered words situated on the man's left blazer pocket: Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**notes**: people probably hate me right now. but were any of you expecting that? :) and yes, there is a reason (quite a significant one actually) why itachi is in the story and why tsunade is initially conveyed as a home-wrecker. also, this chapter may be a bit rusty, because i just had to write this in one shot and get it out to you all.


End file.
